Historia detrás de un cigarrillo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Después de la guerra Shikamaru obtenía secuelas debido a malos sueños, no podía dormir bien sin tener pesadillas, cada vez que tenía pesadillas, Shikamaru se escabullía silenciosamente de su habitación, salía al jardín de su casa y se escondía, ahí se fumaba un cigarrillo. One-Shot de Shikamaru Leve Shikatema


Después de la guerra Shikamaru obtenía secuelas debido a malos sueños, no podía dormir bien sin tener pesadillas, veía en sus pesadillas toda la gente que vio morir, recordaba las últimas palabras de su padre, las últimas palabras de su maestro, frustraban sus noches y no lo dejaban dormir, debido a esto volvió a retomar en vicio que había dejado hace tiempo, cada vez que tenía pesadillas, Shikamaru se escabullía silenciosamente de su habitación, salía al jardín de su casa y se escondía, ahí se fumaba un cigarrillo, sabía que si su madre lo pillaba lo mataría, el fumar relajaba al Nara, lo bloqueaba de preocupaciones, al principio se había fumado los cigarrillos por sentirse más cerca de su antiguo sensei, y lo había dejado cuando enterró al Akatsuki, pero volvió a retomarlo después de la guerra, al principio solo era uno, pero después la nicotina hizo su trabajo llevándolo al vicio, no se fumaba solo uno, empezaba con dos, continuaba con tres y a veces llegaba hasta cinco por día, ya no podía evitarlo, su propio cuerpo le pedía el dichoso tabaco, antes de una misión se fumaba uno, durante, otro y al finalizar otro, la mayoría en la aldea lo sabía, pero no le decían nada a Yoshino por su lealtad a Shikamaru, pero no es que fueran malos amigos, pues Ino y Sakura como amigas además de medicas le habían sugerido que dejara el cigarro, habían hecho un montón de cosas para que su amigo no quedara esclavo de esta. Pero nada podía evitarlo, Shikamaru además de las pesadillas estaba bajo estrés, pues después de la muerte de su padre él se quedó como el líder de su clan, sabía que podía con eso, pero solo tenía 17 años. ¿Por qué su padre los dejaba tan pronto? Shikamaru inconscientemente regreso su mente al día en que le dio la fatalica noticia a su madre después de la guerra.

 _"Shikamaru volvía con todos los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja que habían sobrevivido, los aldeanos estaban esperando por sus héroes, aun no sabían quienes habían caído en batalla, así que ya esperaban los llantos de los familiares, Shikamaru vio a su madre, Yoshino Nara apenas lo vio sonrió, el Nara le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre, esta corrió y abrazo a su hijo_

 _-mi niño-dijo la mujer abrazándolo -oh mi niño, estaba tan asustada-para Shikamaru su madre podría ser problemática, pero cuando era amorosa, podía serlo, ella beso la frente de su hijo, enseguida levanto la mirada, Shikamaru sabía que estaba buscando a su padre, era hora de darle la noticia-¿dónde está tu padre?-_

 _-mama...-dijo Shikamaru con los ojos llorosos, su madre enseguida lo entendió, lo soltó se tapó la cara y cayó de rodillas llorando, Shikamaru abrazo a su madre y miro a Ino que hacía lo mismo con la suya, las guerras siempre traían sufrimiento."_

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y expulso humo, volvió a ponerse el cigarrillo en los labios y suspiró

-Shikamaru ¿qué haces despier...?- Shikamaru se paralizó cuando escucho a su madre, la mujer se quedó mirando a su hijo que sostenía el cigarrillo en la mano-¡Shikamaru! ¿Estas fumando?-la mujer le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a su hijo y este soltó el cigarrillo-no te quiero volver a ver fumando ¿correcto?-Shikamaru asintió-vuelve a tu cuarto-

Después de varios días las pesadillas aun atormentaban al chico, su madre había dicho _"no quiero verte"_ no quería decir que no podía seguir fumando, así que simplemente cambio de escondite por las noches, sin embargo Yoshino parecía que tuviera un detector y siempre lo pillaba, Shikamaru podía darse cuenta que detrás de la furia en los ojos de su madre había miedo, miedo de perder a su único hijo.

Shikamaru intento dejar el cigarrillo más de una vez, todo por su madre aunque también por él, sin embargo no podía, siempre se encontraba fumándose al menos un cigarrillo al día, era increíble lo débil que era ante el tabaco.

Cuando empezó a salir con Temari quiso dejarlo, pero aun así nada, la chica no se había dado cuenta que el fumaba, pero ella se dio cuenta una vez que iba a salir con ella y lo pillo, Temari se enfureció, pero lo intento ayudar a dejarlo.

Después de su boda con Temari Shikamaru se dijo a si mismo que esa vez si lo dejaría, pero su cuerpo le decía que se fumara al menos uno por día, por lo que cedió ante él y solo se fumaba un cigarrillo por día, Sakura le dijo que era un avance, pues así pronto dejaría el vicio.

Lo que finalmente pudo hacer que Shikamaru dejara el cigarrillo fue una pequeña criatura, tenía el cabello negro como el, pero tenía unos ojos verdes como los de su madre, el nacimiento de Shikadai fue un acontecimiento que alegró al Nara, su heredero se veía un niño fuerte pero realmente flojo así como el, eso había dicho Temari burlándose de su esposo. Shikamaru sabía que debía vivir y estar sano por el bien de su hijo, en ver esos pequeños ojos verdes se dijo que sería un gran ejemplo de padre, así que a solo dos semanas desde el nacimiento de Shikadai, Shikamaru por fin pudo dejar el tabaco, su corazón y su mente estaban concentrados que algo más importante que el tabaco.


End file.
